bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wandenreich
|textColour = #FFFFFF }} The is a hidden empire of the Quincy that were at war with Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 490, pages 1 & 16 History After losing the war with the Shinigami 1,000 years ago, the Quincy escaped from the Human World into the Seireitei, the place they believed to be the most unguarded. In doing so, they used Reishi to create space in the "shadows". This is what was called the Wandenreich, the "Invisible Empire". Their plan was to use the abundant Reishi that was only to be found in Soul Society as the source of their power, so they hid and waited for 1,000 years while gathering their power.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 10-12 Sometime after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, the Wandenreich conquered Hueco Mundo, capturing Tier Harribel in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 15-17 In addition, they conscripted numerous Arrancar into their service and killed many Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 480, page 3 Organization The organizational structure of the Wandenreich is not yet clear, but there is a central monarch based out of their headquarters.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17 In his service, there are a number of underlings who follow his direct orders. His successor to the entire monarchy is Uryū Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 16 Sternritter A group of elite Quincy combatants known as the .Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 12-13 Jugram Haschwalth leads them as the Sternritter Grandmaster (星十字騎士団最高位 (シュテルンリッター・グランドマスター), Shuterunrittā Gurandomasutā; Japanese for "Highest-Ranked of the Band of Star-Cross Knights") and also serves as Yhwach's second-in-command and substitute. Members of the Sternritter and certain other individuals (including Yhwach) within the Wandenreich military are each assigned a letter of the alphabet and an appropriate epithet by Yhwach in order to designate them.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 15 Four Sternritter are appointed as Yhwach's elite guards: Pernida Parnkgjas, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Gerard Valkyrie, and Lille Barro.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-8 These guards are known as the .Bleach manga; Chapter 620, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 630, pages 7-8 Uryū Ishida is later promoted to Schutzstaffel after gaining their trust.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 6-7 Lille is the leader of the Schutzstaffel, because he was the first Quincy to be ever granted a Schrift.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, page 4 Jagdarmee There is a separate hunting unit called the of Hueco Mundo which, in the wake of Hueco Mundo's conquest by the Wandenreich, is entrusted with capturing Arrancar to serve the empire.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 16-17 The Jagdarmee is separated into numbered groups, and the leader of the first Jagdarmee, the , is Quilge Opie.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 10 Soldat The military is comprised of a large number of skilled . They can defeat low-ranked Shinigami with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 14-16 Others The Wandenreich have forcefully drafted many strong Arrancar into their army, who are considered to be useful soldiers due to them not requiring prerequisite training, but are regarded as expendable, for Yhwach killed two of them once he deemed they had fulfilled their purposes, and claimed that, having annexed Hueco Mundo, he can obtain as many Arrancar as he wishes. Any Arrancar who are to be drafted has their Zanpakutō confiscated,Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 15 and in place given a Quincy Cross that allows them to form Spirit Weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 8 There exists a communication unit, which maintains the connection between headquarters and operational units. Headquarters Over 1,000 years ago, Yhwach conquered the northern lands where Jugram Haschwalth and Bazz-B lived by burning down the village and forest in the area. He dubbed the conquered territory the , which extended to all the nearby countries.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, pages 13 & 16 , the headquarters of the Wandenreich.]] The Wandenreich is currently based out of a large, ice-encrusted building known as ,Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 6 a large, ice-covered building surrounded by a vast city roughly the size of the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 12-13 The Wandenreich uses metal plates known as to move around the large palace quickly.Bleach manga; Chapter 660, page 13 The headquarters is made purely out of Reishi particles from the Seireitei, and exists in a dimension within the Seireitei known as the , which hides the Wandenreich from the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 10-12 After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach brought the entire Wandenreich city to the Soul King Palace, and drastically altered its appearance. He placed the main palace at ground level while covering parts of it with ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 627, pages 8-9 & 14-17 He also connected the five floating cities nearby to the Wandenreich city, thus creating a massive Quincy Zeichen, and formed a massive, tower-like palace with Silbern on the top for his new stronghold, which he calls the because it will be the cornerstone of his new world.Bleach manga; Chapter 628, pages 14-17 Notable Members Uniforms The typical attire of most Wandenreich personnel consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat is bound at the waist with a black belt, which is further adorned with a decorative buckle, and is worn over both white trousers and trench boots. Many members sport white hats with black peaks and a crest emblazoned on its front, which is reminiscent of the five-pointed variant of the Quincy cross. This insignia is reflected by the buttons of their other apparel.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 17 Some higher-ranking members pair this uniform with other additional pieces of clothing, such as capes or cloaks, to distinguish themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 11 The Sternritter wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak over their uniform which features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often a hood attached to the cloak's collar.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 2 Apart from the standard uniform, a Soldat's attire consists of a military beret, black goggles with white lenses, a gas mask which obscures their entire face, and a short, collared cloak. In certain instances, personnel have been observed wearing a simplified version of the usual Wandenreich uniform, which lacks the normal button-down bib and belt.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 15-16 Those who took part in the declaration of war upon Soul Society sported this specific variation, as well as a hooded cape, which featured a black mask in order to obscure their face, and a black band diagonally encircling their body.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, page 14 Each member of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel wears a distinctive cloak known as the Bleach manga; Volume 66, page 150 over their clothing; this cloak is fastened at the front with three buttons and features a large, black Hagal rune on the left side.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-7 1,000 years ago, this uniform was approximately the same, with some members choosing to add accessories like ties and capes to their ensemble. Additionally, the Wandenreich emblem only had 3 points at this time, along with a tick marking the center between each two points; the current five-pointed version would not be introduced until Yhwach began assembling the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, pages 5-7 Equipment .]] : A number of those within the Wandenreich military, including all members of the Sternritter, carry on their person a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, this device can steal a single currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 Once stolen, the medallion's wielder can use the stolen Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner's death.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 503, page 17 They appear unable to exploit this power fully, for according to what Yamamoto experienced, Driscoll Berci's use of Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū was noticeably inferior to that of its true owner, Chōjirō Sasakibe.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 15-16 Terminology * : The exhaustive data collected by the Wandenreich on the opposition's forces, which has been distributed to all essential personnel.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 7 Parts of this intelligence include details on those considered to be Special War Powers and those in possession of Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 12 * : The process which the Wandenreich uses to steal Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 10 * : The name given to the letters of the alphabet bestowed to select individuals within the Wandenreich by Yhwach in order to designate them.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 17 The exact letter given corresponds to an appropriate epithet reflecting the nature of the person's particular ability. By having a Quincy perform the Initial-In-Soul Writing Ritual and drink a cup of his blood, Yhwach is able to write an initial of the power he wishes to bestow on the select individual's soul. In addition, the granted power returns to Yhwach should the Sternritter die.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 11-13 Special War Powers In their war with Soul Society, the Wandenreich have placed particular emphasis on five so-called , who they believe will play a pivotal role in deciding the ultimate outcome of the war itself.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 1 These powers are important enough that the temporary detainment of just one prompted the Wandenreich to begin the invasion of Soul Society, due to their guaranteed absence. Sōsuke Aizen was asked to join the Wandenreich as one of the special war powers, but he turned down the offer.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 9-10 Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was not considered to be a special war power because Yhwach considered him weak compared to 1,000 years ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 9 Originally, Kenpachi Zaraki was listed as first among the group's members,Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 16 but after Kenpachi's defeat at the hands of Royd Lloyd, Ichigo Kurosaki was deemed the most dangerous member of the Special War Powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 6 These 5 Special War Powers are exceptional individuals chosen for a very specific quality they possess that is unusual enough to be classified as an "unknown variable".Bleach manga; Chapter 662, page 9 References Navigation de:Wandenreich es:Wandenreich id: pl:Wandenreich ru:Ванденрейх Category:Organizations Category:World of Bleach Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich